Packaged sterile bandages with adhesive tape included (popularly known as "Bandaids") are used in such volume that long strip packages of a plurality of such bandages are made and sold so the user can tear off one packaged bandage at a time when needed. Each separate package must, of course, be opened to strip away a layer of paper or foil on each side to free the sterile bandage for use. Normally, that use requires that a cover strip on each tape be removed as the bandage is applied to the wound. This preserves the sterile condition until applied. There has been a need for a device to dispense from a large supply strip one bandage at a time with the outer protective paper cover removed.
It is an object of this invention to provide a dispenser of individual bandages with adhesive tape applicators ready for use. It is another object of this invention to supply a dispenser of individual bandages from an elongated supply strip of such bandages. Still other objects will appear from the more detailed description which follows.